The present invention relates to sculptural toys and, more particularly, to a symmetrical toy member or building block that is designed to be slidably received or frictionally engaged with other toy members or building blocks to build or design an infinite number of artistic creations.
Sculptural toys or building blocks have provided a great source of entertainment to children and adults. Typically, the sculptural toys or building blocks are formed of a basic geometric shape such as a square or rectangular member that is provided with a number of male ends or connecting studs for attachment to a number of complementary female ends to interconnect one sculptural toy or building block to another.
An example of a typical sculptural toy or building block is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,917 to Troy entitled xe2x80x9cInterlocking Structural Elementsxe2x80x9d. This patent discloses a block that consists of four sides and two ends. The four sides are provided with an indented female member and the two ends are provided with a raised male member. The raised male member is then inserted into the indented female member of another block to join the two blocks together. In this manner, a plurality of blocks are connected to form numerous designs and configurations.
Other building blocks or toy shaped members that use similar means to join or snap the blocks or toy shaped members together are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,373 to Chatani entitled xe2x80x9cInterconnecting Toy Block Arrangementxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,221 to Chatani entitled xe2x80x9cBlock Of Members Having Interior Interlock Meansxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,531 to Hasel entitled xe2x80x9cMating Blocks Having Beaded Studs And Resilient Sidewallsxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,434 to Ziegler entitled xe2x80x9cSnap Fit And Twistable Toy Construction Modulesxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,702 to Swart entitled xe2x80x9cToy Construction Elementxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 2,063,895 to Mack entitled xe2x80x9cJoint For Structural Toysxe2x80x9d; and Canadian Patent 595,883 to Hansen entitled xe2x80x9cModel Box of Bricksxe2x80x9d.
The above identified sculptural toys or building blocks have several inherent shortcomings. First, the designs are limited to joining the blocks together by male members being received in frictional engagement by complementary female members or by a member of one building block being snapped to a complementary member of another building block. The designs, however, are devoid of a complete opening in the blocks to receive a portion of another block through that opening. Second, as the blocks are joined together by the frictional engagement of male and female members, the blocks do not enable one block to be interlocked to another block at any angle other than ninety degrees to each other. Third, the blocks are only capable of being joined at the ends or at another designated portion of the block. As a result, the blocks are limited in their use and the artistic expressions created by the joining of one block to another. Fourth, as the blocks are only capable of being joined at the ends or at another designated portion of the block, the blocks do not permit one block to be frictionally engaged by another block and then slidably moved into a different position within the same receiving block. Fifth, due to the design of the male and female members to join one block to another, the number of blocks that can be joined to any one single block is limited.
Thus, there is a need and there has never been disclosed a sculptural toy or building block that can be received by another building block in the unique manner of the present invention. Applicant""s building block can be slidably received in an opening in a second building block or can be frictionally received in a slot in the second building block which also permits repositioning of the first building block anywhere along the slot in the second building block.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a symmetric toy member with a plurality of different members to be received by another toy member. A related object of the present invention is to provide a toy member with a plurality of female receiving members to receive another toy member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toy member that is capable of slidably receiving a portion of another toy member. A related object of the present invention is to provide a toy member with a means to restrict the extent of movement of one toy member as it is slidably received by another toy member.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a toy member that frictionally engages another toy member. A related object is to provide a toy member that can frictionally engage another toy member at various angles.
Still another related object of the present invention is to provide a toy member that is capable of providing an infinite number of artistic creations that stimulates artistic expression.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toy member that is easy to use, capable of withstanding continuous use, and safe for the user. A related object is to provide a toy member that is appropriately dimensioned to be safe for use and enjoyment by children.
Other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The present invention is an elongated toy member that is comprised of five portions: two legs, two feet, and an opening. Each leg is provided with a foot at its distal end and is separated from the other leg by the opening located in the center of the elongated toy member. The legs, feet, and opening are linearly oriented in the same plane with each formed into rectangular or square configurations. The leg configurations also include slots that extend along the entire length of the leg.
The toy members are adapted to be joined to other identical toy members to create infinite figures and shapes. The feet of one toy member can be received at various angles along the slots in the legs of another toy member. Also, the leg of one toy member can be slidably received into the opening of another toy member.